


newton's third law

by youngowl



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Hosie, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Grinding, Hosie, Humor, I'm Going to Hell, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing, but that's okay because josie still loves her, featuring Accidental Orgasms, for those who enjoy top!josie, hope definitely has no idea how to act in a relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngowl/pseuds/youngowl
Summary: Josie is well known and beloved by everyone in the school. She’s the typical good girl- never talking back to the teacher, always getting good grades. Hell, she even greets every single student by name.Most people don’t know the real Josie, not like Hope does. Like how she’s prone to impulsive actions, usually sparked by her emotions. Or how she would delve into dark magic every once in a while.Or how Josie Saltzman was a relentless fucking tease.(Established Hosie)
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 37
Kudos: 437





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by grammarkid's Trimberly series titled "sweet, salty, spicy, sweet"
> 
> Just pretend that Josie and Hope have been dating before the first episode of Legacies

Newton stated that for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction.

Hope knows for a fact that it’s true.

Because whenever Josie bites her lip, Hope forgets how to breathe. Every time Josie winks at her from across the room, Hope stops talking mid-sentence as her mind blanks. When Josie rakes her nails down Hope’s stomach, leaving a trail of red, Hope has to fight to control the wolf inside of her. Everytime Josie kisses her way across Hope’s neck and fucking  _ bites _ down on her ear, a strangled sound would escape Hope’s throat. 

There was also that one time Josie sent her a very provocative text, knowing full well that Hope was talking with Dr. Saltzman, and Hope had to cross her legs uncomfortably for an hour. Josie’s only response to Hope’s anger was pulling her in for a kiss, ultimately making the tribrid forget why she was even mad in the first place.

Hope also believes old Isaac Newton because anytime her and Josie would find themselves lost in each other on Josie’s bed, Lizzie would typically barge in at the worst moment and yell at them to “take their hormones and have sex in Hope’s room, she lives alone for God’s sake.” 

Josie would react in stride, rolling her eyes and telling Lizzie that she locked the door for a reason. Hope, on the other hand, would never fail to turn red, both at the embarrassment of being caught and the insinuation. 

Cause the thing is, they haven’t actually had sex yet. Technically. 

Hope has to add that little caveat because while they haven’t had sex, Hope is well aware of how Josie looks when she gets pushed over the edge.

~

The first time was an accident. 

It was after the annual flag football game, and the Salvatore School suffered another embarrassing loss. Hope wasn’t there because she was a little busy trying to kill a wholeass dragon, but she was barely in her room when the door shut behind her and lips greedily attacked her own. While she loved kissing her girlfriend, she could feel that something was off with Josie.

Reluctantly, she pulled back, one hand caressing the siphoner’s face. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Josie just shook her head. “No talking.” She pushed Hope up against the door, and Hope had the briefest moment of clarity to turn the lock and cast a silencing spell, before she succumbed to the addictive taste of Josie Saltzman. 

She didn’t say it out loud, but this was exactly the kind of release she needed after the stressful day she’s had. Hope figured that Josie would probably be tired from the game, so she planned to go to the woods and run for a little while. This was certainly a more satisfying substitute. 

Hope’s eyes rolled to the back of her head when Josie’s mouth left her own to suck on the soft spot beneath her jaw, the desperation behind the action making Hope’s moans grow louder. The soft pants coming from Josie made Hope’s knees weak, but Josie not only didn’t let her fall, she fucking  _ slammed _ her against the door, making absolutely sure that the tribrid was going  _ nowhere _ .

Not long after Hope’s neck was littered with bruises, having been ravished by Josie’s teeth and soothed by her tongue, Josie pulled Hope to bed with rushed actions. Hope fell back on her elbows, allowing the other girl to take control because holy shit this version of Josie was  _ hot _ and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying it. Their lips reconnected in another intense kiss. (Hope could spend hours just kissing Josie.)

Josie ended up straddling one of Hope’s legs, her hips unconsciously grinding into the flexed thigh. Hope’s mouth opened with a gasp at the sensation, giving Josie the opportunity to slip her tongue in. Their moans came out muffled, being swallowed by the other as their tongues did a well known dance.

There was an annoying amount of layers between the two of them, with Hope still in her jeans and Josie not having changed out of her uniform from the game. Maybe it was because of her heightened wolf senses, but this proved to be insignificant because Hope could still feel the heat and the wetness from Josie’s core. 

Hope remembered that she had hands that she could be using, instead of fisting the sheets beneath her. She ran her hands up Josie’s side, slipping underneath the jersey and simply trying to touch as much of the girl as possible. Josie followed suit, her nails digging into Hope’s skin with the smallest amount of pain but insurmountable amounts of pleasure. 

She could feel Josie’s hips get more erratic, and Hope broke off the kiss to attach her mouth to Josie’s collarbone, returning the favor from earlier. This allowed Josie to be more vocal, her cries of pleasure reverberating around the room like music to Hope’s ears.

“Talk to me.” 

“Oh, now you wanna talk?”

Josie immediately let out a frustrated whine, and Hope smiled against the skin. She made her way back up Josie’s neck, speaking between kisses.

“You’re beautiful.”

“This uniform looks  _ really _ good on you.”

“You are  _ so  _ sexy right now. Are you trying to kill me?”

She reached Josie’s mouth, locking their lips together with uncontained desire, as if she was stranded in the desert and Josie was the first cup of water she’s had in weeks. Hope pulled back, saying one last thing before attacking Josie’s lips with newfound hunger.

“I’m yours.”

It was this line that made Josie’s hips stutter. Her mouth opened, head falling back and letting out a falsetto cry that just made Hope feel hot all over again. The grinding slowly came to a halt before Josie collapsed on top of the tribrid in exhaustion. She shuddered as she tried to control her breathing.

Hope took a second, her mind processing what just happened. 

“Did you just?” She breathed out.

Josie lifted her head. “Yeah.” She giggled, giving Hope a chaste kiss. “You were so good, baby.”

Hope only stared back in shock. Yeah, they’ve had plenty of intense make out sessions, but never  _ that _ . 

Josie gave her another quick kiss, laughing at Hope’s adorable look of disbelief. 

~

Yeah. Since then, more ‘accidents’ would happen more frequently. And Hope remembers each and every one. 

There was the time in the kitchen, at 3am, with a cloaking charm on them just in case. The potions classroom where Josie accidentally knocked a glass beaker off the table in her fog of pleasure. Dr. Saltzman’s office, where Hope was inwardly freaking out the whole time, not knowing that Josie cast a spell on the door to ensure they didn’t get interrupted. A few times in Josie’s room. Many times in Hope’s room. Even one time in the woods. 

(While Hope wasn’t too proud of that one, she discovered that Josie had a small obsession with Hope's breasts, which made up for the unfortunate bug bites scattered on her body.)

While the locations would change, Josie’s actions before her climax would more or less stay the same. The siphoner would get restless and  _ pushy _ , wanting nothing more than the release, letting Hope know that she was close. She wouldn’t be able to focus on anything else, their kisses turning one sided as Josie mindlessly moaned into Hope’s mouth. And when she finally reached her breaking point, her mouth would fall open, and she would still for a second, before slowly letting herself come down from the high.

So, yeah. Hope would consider herself an expert on how Josie Saltzman looks when she comes. While they haven’t bared themselves fully to each other, Hope knew what small things and actions would make Josie completely lose herself.

Unfortunately, Josie has the same ammunition on Hope. And she wasn’t afraid to use it. 

Ever since that first ‘accident’, Josie would tease Hope relentlessly. Hanging out with the Super Squad usually becomes a game for the siphon witch, to see how hot and bothered she can make Hope without their friends noticing. It’s a win-win scenario for Josie. She gets to enjoy the image of Hope’s constant blushing and strained facial expressions while trying to appear normal to everyone else, while also knowing that once they were alone Hope would forego any restrictions and immediately pull Josie’s body to her own, the build up and tension finally being released with just a hint of desperation. 

As for Hope? It was absolute  _ torture _ . Josie’s teasing has become such a staple in her current life, it’s almost Pavlovian how one touch from the witch can leave Hope so  _ needy _ . 

So yes, Hope wholeheartedly believed in the third law of motion. Because every time Josie does any sort of action, Hope always has her own, helpless reaction.

  
  



	2. insecure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flashback to how it all started, along with Hope being a dumbass bi in both the past and present

  
  


Hope doesn’t have a lot of insecurities. 

For one thing, she is objectively the most powerful supernatural being. She works out almost everyday so she’d say she is pretty fit, and she knows that she’s pretty to an extent. Her grades never fall lower than a B, and more recently, she’s becoming better with the whole social aspect of being a teenager- mostly thanks to Josie.

Speaking of the siphon witch. 

Despite Hope being older, Josie is more well-versed in dating. Josie’s had a lot of experience- with both boys and girls. Hope’s first relationship crashed and burned, leaving her emotionally unavailable until Josie decided to completely rip through Hope’s carefully built armor. 

Hope just barely contains a growl, watching as Josie talks with Penelope after class. 

She knows logically that the relationship was over, that Penelope respectfully took a step back when Josie and Hope became official. That Josie and Penelope are just friends. 

But all Hope can think about when she sees them together is the fact that they used to be  _ together _ . That Penelope has gotten to see Josie in a way that Hope hasn’t, not yet. 

Hope tries to picture her first time with Josie being special, but it’s tainted with her lack of experience and skill. She knows that Josie isn’t the shallow type to drop someone just because they weren’t good in bed, but Hope still has the irrational fear.

Because she knows that Penelope is good. She’s heard the locker room talk from people that Penelope has been with throughout her time at the Salvatore school. Hope didn’t care about it before, but all the things she’s heard comes rushing back to her. 

When Josie walks away from the conversation, her face lights up at the sight of Hope, Hope can’t help but smile back. Her insecurities and fears disappear when Josie gives her a chaste kiss, holding her hand and leading her back to Josie’s room to hang out after school.

They end up watching a movie and cuddling, the occasional kisses making the film go by a lot faster. When it ended, Josie deemed it time to actually work on homework. Hope groans, but does what Josie says without question. As she rummages through her folders, she comes across a certain research paper that brings a smile to her face. 

“Jo, look what I found.”

Josie comes over with a curious expression, chuckling once she sees what Hope is holding.

~

It all started with a deceivingly simple school project. 

They had a very limited staff for the school, (unsurprisingly), so for a long time, Dorian taught the potions class. A couple months before their whole Malivore problem started, he assigned the class of witches a research project. 

He held up a clear cup, shaking the folded pieces of paper around. 

“These slips of paper have random potion ingredients written on it. Once you’ve chosen your partners for this project,” his eyes darted to Hope with a small smile, “or have chosen to work alone, you will be randomly assigned an object, herb, or animal. It is then your responsibility to study all possible uses of your ingredient. One month from now, you will have correctly brewed a potion containing your ingredient, and you will also present your research to the class. Understood?”

Excited whispers rang through the room as chairs got moved, everyone wanting a chance to work with their friends. 

Hope kept her eyes on her paper, doodling a cat in the corner. She never had a partner for projects- of her own choice. And if anyone asked, she would deny the small pang of loneliness she felt when no one ever offered to work with her. She worked better alone, anyway.

“That’s a really cute cat.”

Hope blinked up at the voice. Josie stood in front of her, a fond smile on her face. Despite Hope’s blank face, the smile never faltered. “Thanks.”

“Is anyone sitting here?” 

“...No.”

Josie took that as an invitation, settling into the seat next to Hope as if it was an everyday occurrence. The siphon witch placed her bag down on the floor, getting out a notebook and a pencil. She turned to Hope with another smile, this time a little shyer than before. “Do you wanna be partners for the project?”

Hope just narrowed her eyes, calculating, wondering if there were any ulterior motives to Josie’s offer. Sure, her and Josie have been on good terms recently. Josie would occasionally sit with Hope during lunch, ignoring the burning glare of Lizzie throughout the period. Hope found herself using her phone more, becoming used to seeing a notification telling her that Josie sent her a message. 

(Every once in a while, Josie would send the tribrid a dumb pick up line or compliment something about her. Hope didn’t want to make things weird between them by thinking too much into it- friends platonically flirt with each other, right? Hope doesn’t know how her tentative friendship with Josie started, the siphon witch seemed to infiltrate her life out of the blue one day. But Hope didn’t want to mess it up. 

She’d usually send back a dumb pick up line of her own,  _ platonically _ compliment something about Josie, or just change the topic. Her favorite response was complimenting Josie. It was the most natural thing to do for Hope, and Josie usually sent back some form of ‘you’re so cute’ or a heart emoji.)

But they’ve never really hung out, or seeked each other out in class. Especially when Lizzie is close by. 

“Don’t you usually partner with Lizzie?” Hope asked.

“She’s gonna be with our mom for a while.” Josie bit her lip, eyes flickering down before meeting Hope’s. “So the position is open, if you want.”

Before Hope could respond, Dorian shook the cup in her face. He seemed pleasantly surprised that Josie was sitting next to her. Hope ignored his smile and reached in, picking the first slip of paper her fingers made contact with. She frowned as she read it out loud.

“Wolfsbane.” 

Hope shook her head. Just her luck. Of course in a class full of witches, the tribrid would get the ingredient that weakens werewolves. She was about to say she’ll just pick a different one when Dorian spoke up.

“Good thing you have a partner, then.” As if sensing that Hope was going to object, Dorian quickly moved onto the next table, giving her a look that told her to just do as he says for once.

She rolled her eyes, not finding it something worth fighting about. Besides, her and Josie are friends now. At least Hope thinks so.

Hope turned to Josie, slightly taken aback by the blinding light that was Josie’s wide smile. 

“Guess we’re partners.”

They met up a lot to work on their project, and Hope found herself opening up a little more with each study date. (Not a date, she had to remind herself.) 

Josie extended past her messages and started complimenting Hope in person, to which the shorter girl could only sputter as her face turned the color of her hair. Behind a screen, Hope could at least play it off and type out something in response. But when Josie is sitting right in front of her, unknowingly saying things that make Hope’s heart pump louder in her ears, Hope was physically incapable of being smooth. 

“I really like your nose.” Josie once said after staring at Hope while the tribrid was reading a textbook.

“I- What?” 

“It’s cute.”

“Thanks.” Hope felt the heat rush to her cheeks. “I, um. I like your nose, too.”

Really? That’s all she could say? Lame, lame, lame. 

(Not untrue, though. Hope liked all of Josie’s features, especially her full, pouty lips. Not that she’d ever say it out loud.)

Josie giggled, going back to her notes. 

They got closer throughout the next few weeks. Whenever they met up, more time was spent simply hanging out and talking, rather than working on the project. Hope could tell that their friendship was running deeper, and while it terrified her, she wasn’t as resistant to it as she thought she’d be. Being with Josie just felt right.

It all came to head when they actually had to make a potion.

Hope walked into Josie’s room, the door unlocked just for her. As soon as she was through the door, she felt a little disoriented, her senses becoming duller than usual. She closed the door behind her, her hand going up to her head in discomfort.

Josie was sitting at her desk writing notes, her head turning at the sound of the door. “Hey, my dad gave me some wolfsbane earlier. I told him we might need a good amount depending on what potion we make-” 

She frowned at Hope’s expression, before realization took over. “Oh! I’m so sorry!” Josie hurriedly went to the box on her bed, which Hope was just noticing. Josie shut it with a lock, and rushed to stuff it into the farthest corner of her closet. She closed it, and looked back at Hope with an apologetic smile. “I didn’t think it would affect you that much.”

Despite the herb being stored away, Hope still couldn’t breathe.

Because Josie Saltman was standing in front of her in just a sports bra and the tiniest athletic shorts Hope’s ever seen. 

~

Hope looks at Josie, who was wearing a similar outfit from that specific day. Similar to that day, the image still made Hope’s breath catch.

She is just so beautiful. Hope appreciated Josie’s fashion sense, but in all honesty, the siphon witch could wear a trash bag and still have Hope weak in the knees.

Josie looks up and catches Hope’s roaming eyes. She smirks, gently taking the paper from Hope’s tightening grip and placing it on the desk. Josie slowly walks back to Hope, taking her hands and tugging her to a standing position. Hope lets herself be pulled, her back hitting the door in a clear sense of deja vu. 

_ Josie notices that Hope still isn’t acting normal, even after she put away the wolfsbane. She walks up to Hope, unaware that the closer she got, the less Hope could focus.  _

_ “Is it still affecting you?” Josie frowned, the back of her hand going up to Hope’s forehead, as if checking for a fever. _

_ “No.” Hope backed into the door, trying her absolute hardest not to dip her eyes below Josie’s face. _

This time, it isn’t hard for Hope to keep her focus on Josie’s face, soaking in the blessed image of Josie looking at her like  _ that _ wearing  _ that _ outfit. “It’s not the wolfsbane.” She echoes herself from that day.

“Oh.” Josie smirks, exactly the same way she did before. “Really.” 

Hope only nods, butterflies in her stomach at the anticipation of what happens next. “Really.”

Just like that special day a couple months ago, Josie simply leans in for a kiss. 

_ Hope stared at her. “Why- Why did you-” She shook her head. This has to be some sort of hallucination, or dream- _

_ Josie watched Hope internally freak out, her blue eyes darting around the room in panic. Josie laughed, placing both her hands on Hope’s face, cradling her jaw.  _

_ The tribrid’s eyes refocused on Josie, the hands anchoring her to reality from her own mess of thoughts.  _

_ Josie bit her lip with a smile. “Hope, I’ve been flirting with you for weeks.” _

Unlike that day, Josie prolongs the kiss, her hands weaving their way into Hope’s hair. Hope brings her own hands to Josie’s waist, feeling the bare skin heat up at the contact. She relaxes into the kiss, head tilting with a low hum in the back of her throat. 

Josie pulls back, much to Hope’s disappointment. “I can’t believe you thought I was flirting with you as a friend.”

“Shut up.” 

Josie giggles at Hope’s red face as she pushes her back to the bed. Hope falls back on her elbows as Josie climbs on top of her, reconnecting their lips. 

The pressure of Josie on top of her, combined with their heated kiss, never fails to make Hope’s head spin.

Josie pulls back,  _ again _ , with a smile. “I mean, I even told you that I wanted to feel your lips on mine.”

“I want to feel your lips  _ right now _ .” Hope surged back into the kiss, cutting off Josie’s laugh.

Kissing Josie can only be described as both ethereal and infernal. Sometimes just the light touch of Josie’s lips on Hope’s can be enlightening, transcendent. It makes Hope feel, well,  _ hopeful _ . It’s all the good memories she’s ever had, condensed into a simple, innocent kiss. 

Other times, Josie’s lips are a drug and Hope is desperately addicted. Every touch burns like wolfsbane, and Hope can’t help but feel like she’s on cloud nine. Like she’s being punished for all her sins of her past, but in a way that just makes her want to continue to do bad things if these are the consequences. 

Josie slips her tongue into Hope’s mouth, distracting the tribrid from her thoughts. She’s so focused on the battle of dominance, one that Josie always wins, that Hope doesn’t realize that Josie is slowly leading her hands lower. 

Hope feels her fingertips dip below the elastic band of Josie’s shorts, and her eyes open as her hands still instantly. She pulls back, her words getting caught in her mouth as all her insecurities flash through her mind.

“Um, I, just.”

Josie’s frown deepens. “Hope?”

“Just, are you sure? Like, positively, without a doubt-”

“Yes.” Josie brings a hand up to Hope’s face, smoothing out the crease between her brows. “If you’re not sure, then-”

“No! I mean, yes. Yes, I want to, and I’ve never been sure of something more in my life.” 

Josie tilts her head, her expression confused but so,  _ so _ understanding and open. 

Hope looks down, embarrassed. “I’ve never… you know. And I know that you’ve had a lot of experience with other people who’ve had a lot of experience. Not that it’s a bad thing! I’m not trying to slut shame you, I swear.” Hope takes a deep breath. “It’s just, what if you won’t like it?”

She keeps her eyes on the bed sheet, only looking up at the sound of Josie’s muffled laugh. Josie sees the flash of hurt, and she’s quick to shake her head, giving Hope a chaste kiss on the lips. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh. But you’re so adorable, sometimes.” Josie makes Hope look her in the eyes. “You don’t have to worry. When it does happen, and we can totally wait if you want to, I already know that I’ll love every second. Because I’ll be with  _ you _ .” 

Hope can only nod, her mind struggling to process Josie’s words and actually  _ believe _ them. She mentally berates herself for ever doubting if Josie would judge her. Josie is the most understanding person in the world, and Hope feels like an idiot for thinking that Josie would break up with her over something like that.

Josie moves off Hope’s lap. “Move over, I’m in a cuddle mood, now.” 

They readjust, Hope filling in the spot as the little spoon without complaint. She feels Josie kiss the back of her head before Josie’s breaths even out as she falls asleep. 

Hope recognizes that her fears were irrational. Josie likes  _ Hope _ , for whatever reason, and they weren’t leaving each other anytime soon. Hope didn’t need to stress over being good in bed. 

She just had to try her damn hardest to be the best for Josie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was more fluffy. also, whipped!hope is just a delight to write
> 
> stan twitter is something else. i want to join the fun, follow me @youngowl8


	3. game night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie finds it incredibly endearing that Hope has no idea how to function around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some josie perspective.
> 
> this one is dedicated to everyone who voted on twitter. y'all horny asf.

Josie doesn’t like to be selfish. 

She’s a caring person. She’s spent the majority of her life bending over backwards to help out others.

When MG’s first girlfriend broke up with him over text, Josie showed up at his door that night with a care package consisting of his favorite snacks, candies, and a DVD copy of Let It Shine. When Jed forgot to study for a test because he was busy handling drama within his pack, Josie pulled an all-nighter with him to cram biology facts and memorize the different organelles of a cell. When Kaleb was having trouble as a newly turned vampire, Josie created a club dedicated to helping kids with the transition from being a human to a supernatural. 

(It included both vampires and werewolves, and it was one of the only things that the two species could work together on. Everyone knows how scary it is to have their whole life changed forever, from the intense prospect of immortality to the overwhelming heightened senses. They could put aside the petty drama to ensure that no one goes through it alone.)

People will often comment on how she does too much for Lizzie, specifically, and that she needs to focus on herself more. She doesn’t care. Josie loves her sister, and she would take a bullet for her. Lizzie had a lot going on with her mental health, and it hurts Josie to see her twin suffer. 

Josie will always put others before herself. Doing something just for herself always made her feel selfish, and it never felt right.

And then Hope Mikaelson happened.

Josie cannot explain for the life of her how she got the courage to start becoming friends with Hope, let alone start _flirting_ with the broody tribrid, but she’s glad she did. And ever since their first kiss, Josie can understand how getting what she wants can feel so _good_. 

When Josie leaned in that first time, there was a brief moment where Hope’s eyes widened with uncertainty, and even a little fear. That look sparked something within Josie. And now, every time they kiss, Hope will still get that brief moment of panic and awe that just keeps feeding the flame of the siphoner’s ego. 

Because Hope has always been untouchable. Invincible.

But with just a few well placed touches and a little more teasing, that persona absolutely shatters. And Josie has to admit that it is intoxicating, addicting even. The ability to make _Hope Mikaelson_ a sputtering mess? It sounds unbelievable, but it was so _easy_ for Josie. All she has to do is blow her a kiss from across the room, and the girl will trip over her own feet. 

(She’s not exaggerating. Hope refuses to admit it happened, but the cafeteria security cameras have all the evidence Josie needs.)

Maybe it’s a little unfair, the power Josie has over Hope. But Hope does the same thing to her, without even trying. 

Take that one game night with their friends, for example. 

With all the ridiculous monsters coming out from Malivore, MG wanted to have a night to feel like a normal teenager. It was more for the twins' sake, considering what happened the night of their eighteenth birthday with their bio-mom coming back to life. He gathered up the Super Squad, and they all congregated in Hope’s room with a stack of board games and some stolen alcohol. 

“Who’s ready to get _destroyed_ in Battleship?” MG whooped as they all streamed into the tribrid’s room.

“You’re cappin’ brother, I bet I could take down your carrier in less than ten moves.” Rafael taunted, and the two of them started their own game. 

One by one, everyone paired off into groups to play their own games. Kaleb’s speaker was blasting MG’s playlist, which was the perfect mix of rap, pop, rock, and generic music with fast tempos and a good vibe.

Josie laughed at all the antics, pouring herself a drink before making her way to her girlfriend. Hope looked baffled at the scene in front of her. 

“Why are we in my room? I don’t remember agreeing to this.”

Josie hummed, pulling her in for a kiss, never getting tired of the look in Hope’s eyes as she realizes what’s about to happen. They pulled apart when Lizzie gagged and threw a connect four piece at them. 

“You’re the only one with a single, so you have the most space. Also, I asked very nicely.”

Hope blinked, her face dazed like always whenever Josie kisses her. “W-What?”

The siphoner smiled, the familiar power rush passing through her at Hope’s look of awe and disbelief, as if she wasn’t even sure if Josie was real or too good to be true. A teasing comment about rendering her speechless was on the tip of Josie’s tongue when Landon called Hope over to play some sort of trivia game with him, Kaleb, and Lizzie. 

Still in a daze, Hope nodded, pouring herself a drink and giving Josie a chaste kiss before joining the odd group. 

“Hey Jojo.” Penelope waltzed over to Josie, picking up the piece that Lizzie threw earlier. “Up for some connect four?”

“Sure.” 

The two of them found their own spot in the corner of the room. As they started playing, making small talk and cracking jokes throughout, Josie would take occasional glances at Hope. To anyone else, the tribrid looked like she was paying attention to the game, smiling and having fun. But Josie noticed the smallest bit of tension, along with the glares Hope would send toward Penelope.

Josie has made it clear to Hope that there was nothing left between her and Penelope. They agreed to be friends, and Penelope has been nothing but respectful to Hope and Josie’s relationship, even pulling Josie aside and saying she approves of the tribrid. While Hope understood that, she would still get a little… possessive whenever Josie was with the witch.

On one hand, it hurts Josie to think about how Hope doesn’t believe she’s good enough. That in her eyes, Josie would leave her once she found someone better. (Which is impossible, by the way, because Josie could never find someone more perfect for her than Hope.)

On the other hand, jealous Hope is _hot_. 

The auburn haired girl was barely paying attention to her own game at this point, which didn’t seem to be affecting anything. It looked like they split into teams of two, Lizzie and Hope against Kaleb and Landon. Josie could only assume that the current trivia question was about _Star Wars_ or _Lord of the Rings_ because Lizzie and Landon were in a heated argument, Kaleb following along with amusement, and Hope not even attempting to follow along.

Josie raised an eyebrow at her. Hope’s cheeks darkened, and she bit her lip as she looked away, pretending that she didn’t just get caught glaring at Josie’s ex. 

That was something that Hope did a lot- chew on her bottom lip. She does it unconsciously while doing homework, painting, or when she gets nervous. Josie’s even pointed it out before, asking Hope if she does it on purpose to tease Josie back, but Hope swore that it was just a habit.

Josie’s eyes locked onto Hope’s lips, feeling something stir inside of her as she mindlessly made her next move. She snapped out of it when Penelope celebrated her win. 

They started a new game, Josie opting for best two out of three, knowing in the back of her head that there was no way she’d be able to focus. She kept looking over at Hope, each glance just making the siphoner more flustered, though she hid it well.

Hope, after being caught and silently reprimanded by her girlfriend, has decided to actually pay attention to the game she was playing. Being a Mikaelson, the girl liked to _win_ . It was obvious in the way she was currently arguing with Landon about _Cutthroat Kitchen_. The way her cheeks were flushed from the passion in her words. The way she smirked in victory when Kaleb looked up the answer and verified that Hope was right.

After giving Lizzie a high five, Hope met Josie’s eyes and gave her a smug smile, the one she wears when she gets her way. There was nothing sexual or teasing about it, just a bright smile that showed off how she was proud of herself, her eyes crinkling in the corners and her cheekbones shining through. 

It was beyond belief that Hope has no idea the effect she has on Josie. 

“You know, it’s not fun being this good at winning.” Penelope sighed in fake exasperation. 

Josie blinked, the four red pieces in a straight line mocking her. 

It was then that Josie decided to start teasing Hope back, give her a taste of her own medicine.

(Not that Hope was ever intentionally doing it in the first place, but that was beside the point.)

When Landon convinced everyone to play Monopoly, Josie saw her opportunity, and she _delivered_.

They set up a table in the middle of the room, so everyone was sitting comfortably in chairs. Hope narrowed her eyes slightly when Josie chose to sit next to her, knowing that her girlfriend was up to something. 

But Josie did nothing, simply playing the game. At most, she would bump shoulders with Hope as she made a joke about something. This allowed Hope to relax, and she quickly became her usual, competitive self. 

Perfect.

Hope smirked as she bought Boardwalk, art imitating life as the Mikaelson claimed the most expensive property. She was in the middle of taunting Rafael when her voice went a pitch higher at the end of her sentence. Others at the table gave her weird looks, but no one commented on it as they continued playing.

Underneath the table, Josie’s finger was tracing circles on Hope’s knee. Everyone was wearing their pajamas, giving Josie a lot of room to work with since Hope goes to bed wearing _sinfully_ short shorts.

The siphoner ignored her girlfriend when she gave her a panicked look, eyes wide and a little breathless. Josie just continued her ministrations, her hand gradually going higher as she bantered with their friends. 

To Hope’s credit, she tried to play it cool. Whenever it was her turn, she’d be efficient with her moves, getting it over with as fast as possible. If anyone addressed her directly, her answers were choked out and simple. 

Josie’s hand got up to Hope’s shorts, playing with the fabric, while her other hand passed go and collected $200. 

She was silently grateful for whoever brought the alcohol because with Hope’s flushed face and jerky movements, someone probably would have caught on by now.

The game dragged on, like all Monopoly games do, and Josie could _feel_ Hope’s anticipation building up. Hell, Josie herself was one second away from saying ‘screw it’ and kicking everyone out of the tribrid’s room.

“Josie, is there something wrong with your other hand?” Lizzie asked, her drunken stupor leaving no room for subtlety.

“Yeah, it was just cramping from taking so many notes earlier.”

Hope nearly cried out when Josie pulled her hand away.

Later, everyone was leaving after Penelope managed to buy out all their properties, including Boardwalk, since Hope was a little distracted throughout the second half of the game. Josie stayed behind to help ‘clean up’. She rushed everyone out of the room, thankful that they were offering to actually help, but she was a hormonal teenager who just _really_ wanted to be alone with her girlfriend. 

As soon as the door closed, Josie made sure to lock it and practically _tackled_ Hope onto her bed. Their lips met in a frenzy, Hope barely keeping up, obviously taken off guard. Hope pulled away for a second, and Josie started peppering her neck with kisses.

“You- _fuck me_.” Hope tried to speak, but Josie bit down possessively and sucked on the spot above her collarbone.

She smirked. “Your wish is my command.”

“That’s not-” 

Josie cut her off, pulling her in for another heated kiss. Too much talking.

Whatever Hope wanted to say quickly got forgotten, her attempt at speaking being replaced with low moans. Josie could taste the tequila on Hope’s tongue, but that did nothing in comparison to the intoxicating taste of _Hope_ herself. 

Like every other time, Josie felt her hips start moving, nothing on her mind but the need for pleasure, for relief. Hope tugged at her shirt, and Josie started to unbutton it, groaning in annoyance when her fingers fumbled, failing to multitask properly.

Stupid button down shirt. 

Hope noticed she was having trouble, and in the heat of the moment she did the only logical thing. She ripped open Josie’s shirt, buttons flying around the room. 

They both paused.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Josie breathed out, her eyes dark and pupils dilated. “That was hot.”

She threw the ruined top across the room, not caring where it landed.

Not too long later, (because Josie was already on the edge, and had _been_ on the edge the whole night) Josie cried out, being pushed over the edge when Hope tugged on her hair, shuddering and panting right into her ear. A brief moment of pure bliss, followed by a multitude of kisses as she came down from her high.

They both laid down, taking a second to catch their breath.

“What were you trying to say, earlier?” Josie asked.

“Oh yeah.” Hope took a second to respond, equally as out of breath. She turned to Josie with an accusing look. “You were being unfair during that game.”

Josie chuckled. “Nuh uh, babe. You started it.”

When Hope tilted her head, her blue eyes shining with genuine confusion, Josie felt an overwhelming rush of affection for the girl in front of her. 

She said nothing, just leaned in for a softer, sweeter kiss. It didn’t stay that way as Josie’s energy came back, fueled by the feeling of Hope’s hands roaming all over her body. She repositioned herself, straddling Hope and pulling their bodies impossibly closer.

Josie has always been a selfless person.

But with Hope, Josie wants nothing more than to be selfish.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i aged up the twins. for the sake of the story pretend that they're all 18/19. 
> 
> if you didn't know, i had a concussion and a sprained wrist, so i'm sorry for the lack of updates. my schedule is still pretty hectic, so i can't promise consistent updates, but i'll try my best!!
> 
> follow my twitter @youngowl8. i try to be funny, and i'm a lot more active there. 
> 
> speaking of twitter, i won a fandom poll for best fan artist??? i don't think i deserve it, but i'm grateful for the votes :)
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed <3 sorry if it's pretty underwhelming

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I will probably add more to this in the future.
> 
> Excuse me while I douse myself with holy water.


End file.
